picture perfect siblings
by jatman18
Summary: the wushu nun chucks keep disappearing from grandpa's shop and its up to jake to find out where they're going


(A/N) hey guys jatman18 here but you can call me josh this is the first story i've ever written for this site please give me feedback and comments! (' ' means thinking " " means talking)

"Jaaaake!" Yelled the frazzled gray bearded grandfather "yo what up gramps why the static?" Replied the half white, half Asian teen. "Jake, as dragon warrior you must protect the shop from thieves!" The old Asian man said pointing to the junky electronics shop that was a cover for the magical works that happened behind the scenes. "Hold up yo, what got jacked?" The inner city youth asked. "Well it's the wushu nun chucks they seem to disappear from time to time only to magically return to their rightful place" the grandfather said stroking his beard. Jake rolled his eyes believing that the old man was just simply misplacing them not them magically vanishing. "Don't worry gramps the AmDrag is on the case" he said hoping the shop owner would leave the mystery alone. Wu dog came into the store on his hind legs and a cup of coffee in hand showing that he was no mere dog but a magical one "the wushu nun chucks have the ability to warm as much as the user wishes for those cold days in battle and it vibrates to give one heck of a back massage ohwaga" the family pet said goofily "it was Sara the naga's favorite weapon but beside smacking someone in the head there's no real danger in a evil doer stealing them" he finished

The next day jake hid in the shadows behind some boxes in the dusty magic shop bored and just about to give up on this assignment, he had been there for two hours now. Just when he was about to call it a day he heard the shops doors open, revealing his little sister. 'Haley? What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be at ballet?' Jake thought "grandpa? Are you here?" The young girl asked. Pausing more a moment waiting for a reply the eight year old girl ran to the display case and grabbed the nun chucks and stuffed them into her backpack and quickly departed from the scene of the crime and pedaled away on her pink and purple bike. As Jake left his hiding place he couldn't believe that his little goody two shoes sister was the culprit let alone his gramps was right about them going missing. "dragon up!" Jake shouted transforming into the red scaled dragon and flew to the roof to investigate his little sister suspicious activity, as far as he could tell Haley was headed back home. 'Home huh? Well mom's outta town and dad's working late so she's alone, what is she up to' Jake wondered as he followed her to their home. Haley parked the bike by the steps and ran up the steps and into the house as quickly as possible, she ran to her room and locked the door. Jake snuck in through the back door and heard the locking click of Haley's bedroom door. "Damn can't find out from inside the house, wait there's a tree right by her window I can look in and see what's going on" Jake said to himself. He went outside and started climbing the tree, he eased himself slowly to the to the branch that hung low beneath Haley's window and made his way to the window and peered inside only to be amazed by the sight, Haley was stripped completely nude laying on her light purple sheets and was slowly rubbing her wet pussy, Jake noticed the wushu nun chucks next to her along with a pair of his undies, this only confused Jake more, he then noticed a picture in her hand, his face turned a deep scarlet color as he realized who the picture was of and what it showed.

Two months ago: "Jake you are such a jerk!" Haley screamed as jake skated away not taking Haley with him to the fair. 'I'm going to get him back if it's the last thing I do' Haley thought as she returned to her room. As the hours went past Haley came up with what she thought was the perfect plan, "what Jake loves more than himself are girls and even more are girls that love the "AmDrag"" she told herself, she spent the last two hours on her personal computer coming up with a fake email and MyFace profile to con Jake into giving her secrets about himself that she would then post all over his high school, it was perfect he wouldn't know it was her and it wasn't bad enough to get her into deep trouble if she was caught. She sent an email saying "hi I'm Taylor, I'm 17 yr old mermaid and I love you Jake I'm like totally your biggest fan and I'd love an autograph ;)" the letter was perfect it was just gushy enough to fool any teenage boy. Haley sent the message just as Jake walked through the door of their home she peered out of her room as his uphone chimed letting him know he had an email, a slight whoa escaped his mouth as he checked it he then ran to his room, the trap had been sprung! Haley returned to her computer to await jakes reply. After ten minutes a new email from AmDrag14 Jake's account, Haley could hardly contain her excitement. She open the email and it said "hey there my sexy fan the number one Macdaddy AmDrag here just wanted you to know how much I love ya" the rest of the message went on to boast more about himself so she scrolled to the end " I also attached a special pic of me ;)" Haley assumed it was a cheesy picture of him in dragon form, but her eyes widened as she opened the attached picture to see not only her brothers smiling face but also his erect penis, she freaked out and turned the monitor off on her computer and jumped into her bed hoping to forget the image she just saw. She drifted into sleep only to be awaken a few hours later by a wetness in her panties, slightly confused she got out of bed hoping it wasn't wet too, thankfully it was not but her mind went back to the picture she saw 'I can't believe he would send a pic like that to a girl he doesn't even know' she thought 'I can't look at that picture again! I mean he's my brother... But I'm going to have to use my computer again at some point so I'll have to see it again.' she reasoned with herself as she sat at her desk, she took a deep breath and held it as she turn the monitor back on. The picture was still there, her first thought was to quickly delete the picture and never speak of this again but as her finger hovered over the button she took a second to really look at the picture. To her surprise she found the she love the flirty look in his eyes, the all knowing smile he gets when he knows you want something, and lastly his cock! Her eyes examined every last part of it! She even activated the slide show mode so the picture would enlarge. The wetness in her panties broke her from her trance and cause her to become worried, she couldn't wake up her parents to tell them because she would have to tell them what she was doing not only that why she was up so late. So she decided to look it up online, after ten minutes she found out it was a normal reaction to being aroused. She began to travel to sites she knew were against the rules to go to, being an incredibly smart girl she had AP level classes which included a Sex Ed class so she understood the process of sex and its purpose, but seeing sites dedicated to it excited her. She found a video that showed a woman masturbating and quickly got the gist. "So if I put my fingers here and move them around it will feel like sex" she figured. She felt electricity shoot through her as she began moving her fingers. "OH MY GOD!" She moaned quickly covering her mouth with her other hand, she continued for a few seconds not knowing how this could get any better until the thought of the picture crossed her mind she pulled the pic up fully on the screen and removed her now soaked panties, she began rubbing her wet slit learning all the new sensitive areas below her waist. She stared at Jake's slong (lol) and quickened her pace even sliding a finger inside herself, then an enormous rush of toe curling pleasure washed over her as she came, she sat there breathing heavily, her face red and even drooling a bit "that was by far the best thing ever" she panted, she close the window on the screen and turned off her computer and returned to bed tired and happy. This was the first of many times.

Present day: jake continued to stare through the window at his little sister. Haley on the other hand was oblivious to his presence and continued to switch between the nunchucks and her fingers 'wow she does that too?' Jake thought as he reminisced about all the times he'd jacked off, he'd seen porn before but this was different this was way hotter than anything he'd ever seen before. He thought that he'd seen everything until he saw her lips move as though she was saying something he couldn't hear "ears of the dragon" he called magically giving himself dragon ears. "Oh Jake fuck me!" Haley moaned "give me that AmDrag cock! Ooh I'm almost there big brother don't stop! Ah ah ahh!" Haley came, squirting far and impressing her hidden brother. Jake stood there dumbfounded watching Haley re-dress and wipe off the nun chucks she then put them back into her backpack, before leaving she pulled a book out of her bookshelf titled "101 facts about stamps" and placed the picture of Jake inside and headed back to her grandfather's shop to return the stolen weapon. The tent in jakes now painfully tight shorts needed relief, but Jake heard his cell phone go off "duude we totally need your help there's like ogres in Central Park and li- boy get yo butt down here and put that dragon fire to their hind sides" Trixie and spud yelled through the phone. "Ahh Man! I guess spanking it will have to wait... Oh well Dragon up!" He said before flying to the park

The next day Jake knew Haley was home and seeing how his mom was still out of town and there dad was busy at work they would have the house to themselves. Jake had been thinking about it all night and figured out a way to get Haley see it was alright to fantasize about him. He walked to the Landry room grabbed a pair of her used panties from her pile of clothes and headed back upstairs, he removed all of his clothes and left his door open slightly so Haley could see, he then laid on the bed sniffing his little sisters panties, moaning a little too loudly her name. Down the hall Haley could have sworn that Jake had called her name so she went to see what he wanted. With jakes heightened Senses he could hear the young girl approach and he continued with his plan. Haley walked towards the door and stop dead in her tracks at the sight of her naked older brother stroking himself and holding the panties she wore the day before to his face. 'OMG he must not know I'm home! Wait he's saying my name that must mean... OMG!' She screamed in her head 'he is so fucking hot! I wonder if I have enough time to...' She continued thinking as she slipped her hand up her favorite lavender skirt, she quickly rubbed herself hoping she had enough time to get off before he realized she was present. Jake indeed knew she was there from the slight gasp she gave when she arrived to the shaky breathing now he decided to slow his pace until Haley got off at least once. "Hales oh you're so tight, ride my thick cock like a good little slut" he moaned he felt a little bad about calling her a slut but he had to make it seemed like he didn't know she was there. With his eyes still closed he could hear the slick sounds of Haley's wet pussy and this caused him to get even more aroused he continued to say really dirty things that he never realized would really turn him on "oh hales I want to paint your face with my cum!" "Let me eat that pussy until my jaw is sore!" Haley had officially came twice by then, Jake let out a groan and shot his thick load all over his slender stomach and chest. As much as Haley wanted to jump on him she refrained and left the spent boy alone. Jake could hear Haley leave the hallway and return to her room, he took the panties in his hand and wiped the cum from his body. He re-dressed and threw the cum-stained panties directly into the washer along with other clothes to avoid suspicion and started the machine. "Well that was fun" he said with a smile

Later that day: "so how was your day today Jake-a-roo?" Jakes father asked as the three sat down for dinner. Jake chewed and replied "pretty good dad, I watch some TV, did my homework... Oh and I put on a show for Haley I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it." Jake said not looking up from his plate. "Oh what a nice big brother thing to do son" the older man said still looking through his papers from work. Haley on the other hand just sat there with her mouth agape staring at Jake, the peas on her fork rolling off onto the plate. 'OMG he knew I was there! Why didn't he stop?! Did he leave the door open on purpose? Am I going to get in trouble?' A million thoughts were running through her head as she sat there dumbfounded. Jake finally looked up and smiled at her and then winked, this was more than the young girl could take. "Father I'm done with my dinner may I please be excused?" Jonathan, their father replied "oh? Sure thing Haley-hoo!" Haley left the table and ran to her room. After a few hours had past Haley heard a knock at her door "hales it's me Jake can we talk?" She reluctantly opened the door. "Hey sis I guess you're mad huh?" "No, Jake I'm not" she said in a low voice "but why?..." She was cut off by Jake entering her room and going to her bookshelf and removing a book from it, by now Haley's face was now pale as a ghost. "You know about... How long?!" She stammered "since yesterday Haley, gramps as me to find out why the wushu nun chucks kept disappearing so I saw you and followed you back home and saw you from the window ha-ha, but trust me I loved what I saw." Haley was taken aback by what she just heard her brother say but a thought crossed her mind. "Um do you

Want to see more?" Haley asked. Jake smile and nodded watch his blushing little sister slip her shoes off, she slowly removed her shirt revealing two pink nipples, Jake had an idea "Haley since you have a picture of me can I take some of you? Don't worry I'll return the favor" the young girl grinned and said ok, so Jake pulled out his cell phone with the black and green case and swiped at the screen to turn on the camera. Haley continued to strip in front of Jake, by now she was down to her skirt, socks and panties. She sat on her bed and removed her socks posing as Jake snapped a new picture every second, undoing her skirt and letting it fall to the floor "Jake before I show you mine show me yours." She managed to said in a flirty voice that surprised even her, Jake pulled his now hard cock and balls out of his gray shorts. The mostly naked girl had never seen jakes balls before seeing how they weren't shown in her picture, now more turned on than ever she removed her panties throwing them at her big brother he caught them with one hand taking pictures nonstop. Jake wasn't planning on missing anything his battery was full and his picture gallery was relatively empty. Haley spread her leg causing the American dragon to say wow, feeling even more turned on she began rubbing herself to the sight of her brothers throbbing cock. A text message from Wu dog interrupted their fun saying that the town was under attack. "Aww man!" Jake and Haley said at the same time. "Hey Hales, how about we finish this tomorrow, after dad heads to work?" He asked stuffing his still hard member into his shorts. "It's a date" Haley said winking at Jake

The next day was Saturday and it felt like an eternity until Jonathan long left the house "alright kids have a fun-a-rific day!" He yelled as he left his children for the next 10 to 11 hours. Jake waited until he heard their father's car drive away then ran up the stairs to his sister's room. He knocked on the door "come on in Jake" Haley said in a coy voice, Jake entered to find her wearing only panties this time. "So umm... What did you want to do?" Said the obviously inexperienced teen "I'm ok with almost anything" said the topless girl. This caused Jake to take charge in the situation "aight cool, hales take off those panties and lie on your stomach" he instructed "and I want you to suck my dick while record it" he finished hoping that he didn't take it too far too soon, he would have hated making her mad and she refuse to do anything else. To Jakes surprise Haley laid back on the bed slid her panties off and threw them to the side, she then laid face down wave her round bottom in the air, crawling toward her who stood at the foot of the bed she unzipped his pants and pulled raging hard on from his shorts. By now Jake was glad he had been recording this amazing display. "Now start suck...ooh" he didn't have to even finish his sentence before Haley began sucking him, watching porn was more than a tool for masturbation for Haley, being the smart girl that she was she studied different acts and learned the technics that was shown. If porn was the text book, then Jake was the test, and if anything she always aced her test. 'Hmm the guys in the videos seemed to like it when the girl spoke dirty to them I guess I'll give it a try' she removed the saliva coated cock from mouth and said "mmm I love your cock, it's so big!" she then returned it to her warm mouth, putting one hand her hard Jake began moving in and out, Haley knew that giving Jake an ego boost was the perfect way to get him going. Haley with a little effort matched his thrust by bobbing her head. She repositioned herself on the floor she took his dick deeper and deeper down her throat, pulling it out only to say something dirty to the American dragon before her. "Haley I'm almost there where do you want it?" He asked breathing heavily "shoot it on my face Jake" letting his member slip out of her mouth with a slimy pop. Jake jacked off a little and jizzed all over his sisters mouth and chest, spent he turn around and sat on her bed behind her as she was now sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed "want to take a picture of me like this?" She asked having her brother's junk by the side of her face "allow me" said a voice at their front door. They both looked up to find their father with a huge bulge in his pants staring back at them. Too shocked to move his children did and said nothing, Jonathan walked over to them taking jakes phone and holding it up "say cheese kids" Haley decided to make the best of it, she smiled and stuck out her tongue showing she still had cum on it. Jake put one hand on his sister's head now realizing that one side no longer was in a pigtail. The father of the two snapped a couple pics of the two. "Alright kids well I just came back to grab one of the papers I left on the dining room table, so I have to go back to work. But don't think this is the last we talk about this" he said in his normal jolly voice leaving the two alone uncertain about what was to come.


End file.
